Zero no Tsukaima Tsuyoi Kizuna
by TheVampireOfJustice
Summary: What happens if Saito And Louise raise there son on earth and when he becomes 15 he is summoned as the new princess' familiar? This is the story you are looking for. Tell me what I should add and you could also ask me to make a character for you in a review
1. Chapter 1

I sadly don't own Zero No Tsukaima. That is all.

Zero No Tsukaima: Tsuyoi Kizuna

by: TheVampireOfJustice

Chapter 1: Ryuko Hiraga

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked the man next to me. "It's a fricken dragon!" replied the man. "I think we should run." said Rachel as she started running. I also ran behind her until she tripped. "I can't move my leg!" said Rachel. I turned around and saw the dragon open its mouth and then I felt warm everywhere.

Before I tells you how I probably died, I'll tell you how I got into this mess in the first place.

My name is Ryuko Hiraga. I am 15 years old. I was getting ready for the last day of middle school. I was brushing my teeth when suddenly heard whispers. "You are the one." said a voice. "The one who shall save us." said another voice. "What do you mean? And who are you?" there was no answer

Once I was done getting dressed I went outside and started walking. I guess I took a wrong turn because I ended up in a forest. I suck at navigation. I went deeper and deeper until I fell into a ditch. But instead of landing on my knees, I kept falling, and falling. All I could see was darkness. Then I saw a light. I then landed safely on my knees and saw several people staring at me. "So is that her familiar?" said one person. "Is it even possible to summon a human?" said another. "It has been done before." said another "But don't only the most powerful people get them?" said another one. "How did this loser get one." they keep talking about me like I'm an object! That's rude. "Please form a contract with him." said a man older than everyone. "Do I have to?" asked a girl that looked my age. "Yes you do." said the man. "Fine!" The girl got closer and closer. And then, we kissed. I don't even know her. She then immediately backed away. I then felt a burning in my hand. I looked down and saw strange symbols on my hand. "Ahhhh!" screamed the girl. "What's wrong?" said the man. "Is this normal?" asked the girl as she showed her hand. They are like the marks on my hand but different. "I'll have to tell them about this." mumbled the man. Who is he talking about? I started to back up farther and farther. "Where do you think you're going?" said the girl. "Leaving." I said while starting to run. "No you don't!" said the girl as she pointed a wand at me. I shouldn't of ran.

When I woke up, I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "In my room." said someone. I looked behind me and saw the girl from earlier. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Rachel. How about yours." said the girl. "Oh, I'm Ryuko" I was cut off by a bang. the room shook. "What was that?" I asked. I don't know. We ran out the room and down the stairs until we got to the exit. I pushed the doors and we ran outside. "What the hell is that?!" I asked. "It's a fricken dragon!" said a man. "I think we should run." said Rachel as she started running. I also ran behind her until she tripped. "I can't move my leg!" said Rachel. I turned around and saw the dragon open its mouth and then I felt warm everywhere.

"Is this the end?" I thought to myself. "Of course it's not." said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw my mom and dad. "You just have to be strong." said my dad. The fire of the dragon was about to reach me then I put my hand up. I then saw a bright blue light and when it was gone, I couldn't see the dragon anymore. I was safe. I then fell on the ground and I was fast asleep.

When I woke up I could hear voices. "What the heck happened?" said a boy. "The princess' familiar defeated the dragon in just a few seconds." said a girl. After everything that happened, I wanted answers, so I went around looking for Rachel. Luckily, I found her so I started walking to where she was. She was talking to some people. I couldn't see who they were because they were behind her. Once I got close enough, I could see who she was talking to. My parents! How could my parents be here? I don't even know where here is! I went behind Rachel and tapped her shoulder she turned around with her wand in her hand and bang, another explosion. The weird thing was, I was completely fine. Everyone else was on the ground. I tried to wake Rachel up first. "No mom, I don't want to go to school, everyone makes fun of me." said Rachel. What do I do? I know what to say! "I made waffles!" "Really?" said Rachel sitting up. "No!" I answered. "Huh, what happened?" asked Rachel. "You blew everyone up!" "Should we wake them up?" asked Rachel. "I've got this." "Dad! I accidentally spilled water on some manga!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said my dad as he sat up. "Did you really?" asked my dad. "Uhhh. Maybe?" "More importantly, how did you get hear?" asked my dad. "I was gonna ask the same." "Well you know how I met your mother?" asked my dad. "No, you never said." "Well you see, It was a normal day and I was walking home when I ran into something that looked like a strange portal and well, I touched it and was sucked in and woke up at this spot where we are standing." said my father. "Let me guess, then, mom you know and then the runes appeared on your hand." "How did you know?" I showed my hand to my dad. "I have to tell your mother." Said my dad. "I got this." "Mom, I skipped school yesterday." "What?" yelled my mom as she sat up. "What are you doing here?" asked my mom. My dad pointed at my hand and them my mom looked like she was gonna faint. "so who summoned you?" asked my dad. I turned around and pointed to Rachel. "That means!" said my dad as my mom gasped. "But something is strange." Said Rachel as she showed her hand to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Zero No Tsukaima

Zero No Tsukaima: Tsuyoi Kizuna

By: TheVampireOfJustice

Chapter 2: Rachel

"There is something strange." I said to everyone as I showed them my hand. "Who exactly is the familiar?" asked Saito. "Obviously he is." "Wait one of them says spirit and the other says body. What does that mean?" asked Louise. "Hey!" yelled a person from the distance. That's Guiche de Gramont the homeless, I mean the guy who lives at the observatory. "You remember the Ancient Dragon right?" asked Guiche. "Well, of course." said Saito and Louise. "Well it kinda laid some eggs before you defeated it." said Guiche. "WHAT?" yelled Saito and Louise. "And one of them hatched and kinda went here." said Guiche. "Where is it?" asked Saito. "Well, it was obliterated." said Guiche. "By what?" asked Louise nervously. "That boy over there." said Guiche as he pointed at Ryuko. "Our son!?" asked Saito and Louise. "No wonder he was the one who did it." said Guiche. "How did he do it?" asked Louise. "Magic." said Guiche. "But he doesn't even know he can do magic." "Wait, what do you mean he can?" "Well our son is a void mage by blood." said Louise. "When did he first use it?" asked Saito. "Well, we were chased by the dragon and then I tripped. I couldn't get up. He got in front of me and then, well, then there was a bright light." "That sounds familiar." said Saito and Louise. We all looked at Ryuko. He was just standing, looking the other way. I looked at where he was looking, it was a dead tree. But something was changed. "Look at that tree." a bright light showed and you could see the tree reshaping into a healthy, green tree with lots of fruits growing. We all looked at Ryuko, There was a strong light coming from him. "What was that?" asked Saito. "I haven't seen anything like it." said Louise. Ryuko then fell to his knees. I asked "are you okay?" as I walked over him and helped him up. As I did that everything around me went dark. Words appeared in front of me. Light Magic- Very similar to void but is also like the opposite. Void is destruction but light is about protection and time. Once I opened my eyes, I was in a bed. I sat up. It was my room. I looked around. Saito, Louise, Guiche, and Ryuko where there sitting and talking. Ryuko was asking questions about where he was and how he got here. "So you're awake." said Ryuko. "What happened?" "You got knocked out or something." said Ryuko. "Oh…" Crash! We looked out the window. A giant, blue dragon landed at the school. "It's Tabitha!" said Louise. We all went outside. "I came here as fast as I could." said Tabitha in her very plain voice. "So, you brought your boy here." said Tabitha as she turned to Ryuko. "Well, not really." said Louise. Saito pointed at me. "So the little princess summoned him." said Tabitha as she turned to me. "Hey I'm not little!" Ryuko stared into the distance, I turned to look where he was looking. I saw nothing. "Everyone get out of here!" yelled Ryuko. "What is it?" "Dragon!" yelled Ryuko. "I don't see a thing." said Saito. Ryuko Started mumbling a few words. "Explosion!" yelled Ryuko a small dot appeared. It got closer. It was a dragon like the one from before. Boom. Ryuko's explosion hit the dragon and it started to fall. "Wow, the boy has skills." said Tabitha. Ryuko started to run into the woods. Everyone followed. "Where are we going?" asked Saito. "Just keep following." said Ryuko. They found the dragon laying there. "Don't get too close, it may be alive." Ryuko ignored and walked up to the dragon. He touched it. A faint growl could be heard. "It's okay." said Ryuko. "What are you doing?" asked Louise. Ryuko said a few words and a white glow emitted from his hand. The dragon got up, and flew away. "What did you do? That thing might destroy villages!" said Louise. "It won't." said Ryuko. After that, he collapsed onto the ground.

Part 2 Ryuko

I opened my eyes. The smell of smoke filled the air. I sat up and saw fire. I jumped out of the bed and ran out the room. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Rachel. "Help!" yelled Rachel. I ran towards her but we were separated. A wall of fire split the room. "I can't.." said Rachel as I heard a thump. "Rachel!" I jumped through the flames. The flames didn't hurt. They actually felt warm. I grabbed Rachel's hand and started running. "Where are we going?" asked Rachel. "Out the window!" We jumped and I called for the dragon. The dragon swooped out of nowhere and caught us. "It's a dragon!" yelled Rachel. I then landed and the dragon flew away. "You!" yelled a voice that sounded like it was coming from my left. I turned and faced the person. He was standing on a dragon. The person was a man in a black cloak. "You have destroyed all my troops and know I shall destroy you. "What is he talking about?" asked Rachel. "I don't know. The man jumped up into the air and landed on his feet. He charged forward and punched me in the gut. I flew back and hit my back against a wall pretty hard. He walked up, pulled me up by my collar and kept punching me like a punching bag. "Stop it!" yelled Rachel as she tried to use magic to blow up the man. The man ran up and grabbed her hand. "Get away from her…" "What was that?" said the man as he turned to me. "I said get away from her!" I ran up to him and punched his fist. And just to show him he was a jerk I added a "little" explosion. The man flew backwards and hit a tree. "I have had enough of this!" said the man as he got up and pulled out a sword. He started to run towards me. a blue light appeared around me and he bounced right off. "Do you wish for power?" said a voice. I looked around but saw no one. "The choice is yours." said the voice. "Yes." "Why do you want this power?" asked the voice. "To protect." "To protect who?" asked the voice. "The ones closest to me." "Very well, I shall grant you a great power." said the voice as it faded away. "SPELLSWORD, EXCALIBUR!" Lightning hit the ground and it also caused the land to shake. I reached for the sword and pulled it out. "Hello." said the voice. "I will guide you through this so don't worry." said the voice in a gentle tone. I rushed towards the man without even thinking about it. It was like my body was moving on its own. I ducked under the man's attack and swiftly stabbed him. I pulled away and walked away. And just like that, I won. "You have done well." said the voice. I walked towards Rachel and helped her up. We then walked towards the school, hoping to find my parents.


End file.
